Batman Falls
by Appleinn4
Summary: In this all too true story there is a shooting at a movie theater during a showing of the new Batman. In this story Kurt, Burt and Finn are in that theater. R.I.P to all the lives lost and my heart goes out to all the families. This story is so we can remember the lives lost and the pain they went through in those few final moments.


This is not meant to be offensive. I wanted to do this to show the terror of this tragedy. R.I.P to all the lives lost. You are gone but not forgotten. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Warning: This may trigger some emotions, however the shooting was sickening to begin with so I added in minimal graphics.

I didn't know where I was going in life but Colorado was nice. It felt fresh and new. I had never been here before and I was really considering trying to get into a nice college here and at least being here until I finished school. Finn on the other hand, was only looking forward to seeing the midnight premiere of the new stupid Batman movie.

Honestly, I didn't see why people were making such a big fuss over the thousandth Batman movie. Yet we barely got tickets to go see it tonight seeing as the show was quickly filled due to crazy amount of excited nerds. While Finn, being a closet nerd as usual was wearing a cape to celebrate the occasion, I decided to wear the darkest clothes possible.

Not because I wanted to seem like I made a cheap $5 costume, I just wanted to show my unenthusiasm for this movie. I don't think my message will get across but it will help me feel like a normal, angsty teenager. Even worse, the showing was at midnight, which meant I would get to stay up until then just so I can fall asleep in the theatre to the annoying noises of gunfire and flying sequences.

Finn was persistent that we not do anything today in preparation for the long night ahead. Even with pre-order tickets we still had to get to the theatre at 7:00pm so we could get good seats. Honestly, I didn't care what seat we got because my $8.00 will be spent on a bad nights rest in a loud and stuffy movie theater.

I honestly had never seen any of the Batman movies. They seemed like a waste of time. I had to see it because Finn went and saw Rock of Ages with me and I owed it to him. He could have picked a more tasteful movie to go and see but if it meant getting him off my back about owing him then so be it. Dad was pretty excited for the movie but not so excited for the staying up late part.

He wanted to be up and alert for the movie so he decided that he take a few sleeping pills and sleep for the day. I spent the day designing Batman inspired costumes that would be used if they ever made a musical of the superheroes life. When it neared 5:00pm I began making a quite dinner. Noodles with organic, tofu sausage.

Finn was in charge of waking my dad up while I got everything ready for the dinner. It was quick to make and Finn and Burt ate it up, unaware that the sausage was tofu. Finn got more and more excited by the second. He insisted he drive so we could get there in time. He obviously didn't trust me; I wouldn't trust me to drive timely either.

The time waiting for the movie seemed to drown on. The car ride was filled with Finn explaining in agonizing detail the other Batman movies. I attempted to tune him out with little success. However, in the theater I was able to gently fall asleep. I could tell when the previews started to play hours later.

As expected most of them were loud and filled with dark voices and one word titles. I almost couldn't tell that the movie had started due to the fact it sounded as obnoxious as the trailers. My only indication of the movie was Finns squeals of joy. I was in between Finn and Burt in the very middle of the theater. It was easy to doze off as the pointless plot set up began.

Though I was half-awake due the pounding in my ears. My body pulsed and my seat almost vibrated with the theater speakers. The plot began to thicken and the action noticeably picked up. Then, all at once the audience gasped with an excitement to it. I half opened my lids to see everyone staring at the exit of the theater. There was a man in black clothing pulling something out of his bag. Jeez, was it really necessary to throw out promotional items when we were already seeing the showing?

I thought about going back to sleep but depending on what the item was it could possibly hit my head and give me a worse headache then the one I already possessed. So, I kept my eyes open and anticipating whatever batty nonsense that the man was sure to unleash. Suddenly, I saw him pull a small oval-shaped container in his hand.

He unleashed a cloud of smoke from the small object. It seemed like a safety hazard to have smoke in a theater full of old people and small children. Then, something happened. He pulled out a large gun and pointed it directly in the air. A prop? No! He shot it in the air. In that moment I froze. My heart began to race and tears forced their way down my face.

Burt pulled me down and I grabbed onto Finn and forced him down. Right at that moment a bullet grazed across the seat in which I was just sitting in. Countless bullets went off. I had no idea what to do. The man ran up the aisles, shooting in every direction. He didn't care who he hit. He just wanted to make a statement. Like the one I had made by wearing black. Through all the smoke I saw a teenage boy who seemed to light up the darkness. He was wearing a glow in the dark joker costume.

I saw him hiding in fear and then with another bang I saw the bullet slice straight through his chest and kill him. If I would have been wearing one of my normal, everyday outfits I would have stood out just as much, if not more than him. The shooter exited the theater. Burt quickly lead us in the other direction and tried to go out the other side of the theater.

Thankfully, we made it to one of the entrances on the other side from where the shooter exited. Burt ran out. That's when it happened. Burt was shot, straight in the heart. I had opened the door just in time to see the shooter from the other entrance aim directly at my dad and puncture through him with one sick pull of a trigger. The gunman brought his weapon up to me and Finn.

I pushed me and Finn back and closed the door. I left my dad there to die. That instantly tortured me. It was either try and save his life and inevitably dying or warn the people in the theater.

"DON'T EXIT THE GUNMAN IS WAITING OUTSIDE TO SHOOT US!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Never had I been so grateful of being able to project. I ran behind a chair knowing the gunman would have heard my cry. Finn was slow to follow. He seemed to be blinded by his tears. I stood up a bit so I could reach out and grab him.

I looked over to see the shooter from the other side of the building. He was back inside and as I looked into his eyes I saw the pain and torture. Then, the pain. Not only the pain in eyes that I couldn't see anymore. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as a small object ripped straight into my skin. A clear shot and I was down. Finn began bawling but managed to hide himself in time. His body shielded me and his warmth radiated through me. It was helpful but I was bleeding out fast. I was losing my sight. I couldn't make out anything more than blobs and shapes. The booming of the gunshots subsided and slowly I fell into unconsciousness.

Denial:

I felt cold. Everything felt wrong and I was scared. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I didn't know where I was. I had just had the craziest, scariest nightmare. Then I remembered the gunshot that hit me. That's when I realized the sharp pain just below my neck. That's when I finally got the strength and power to open my room my eyes awakened to was pure white. I was in a bright sky blue dress. I surveyed the scene. Blaine and Finn looked right at me and bounded up. Blaine came and kissed me on the cheek. This couldn't be happening. No one shoot that theater last night.

"Burt" I croaked.

"Kurt, we will talk about that later" Blaine said quietly

"Finn" I groaned.

He took his position by my side. My mouth was dry and the pain was unbearable but I forced out my first full sentence.

"Tell me what happened to my dad"

I wanted to say so much more but I couldn't force it out. Finn and Blaine shared looks of discomfort and sadness.

"He's gone"

"No"

Mourning:

My wound was beginning to recover and they let me out the day before my father funeral. I couldn't bare the thought of his passing. I had lost both of my parents before I was a full adult and I couldn't stand it. His funeral was quaint. I spent a good deal of it being checked on by the attendants.

They all tried to sympathize, but they couldn't, nobody could.


End file.
